TMNT 2012 Amnesia
by LilyTheNinjaGirl
Summary: An alternate ending to the 2012 Season 3 finale. It is an entire fanfiction. Description: When Michelangelo loses all of his memories due to the Triceraton mind probe, he is all alone in space with a bunch of strangers that he doesn't know, and he can't even remember his name. His brothers have to try and find a way to get his memory back, but it won't be easy. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It all played in slow motion. The over grown dinosaur called captain Mozar threw him into the chair. Straps were buckled around him and tightened to the point where it was hard to breathe. Michelangelo squirmed and wriggled, but it only rubbed patches of his arms raw. They were beginning to bleed. The dinosaur brought a big, scary looking machine over from the other half of the room. It had a large point on it. He lined the point up directly with Mikey's head.

What had the Triceraton warrior said? _"_ _It'll hurt worse than you can ever imagine!"_ Mikey had chuckled it off then, but now he was scared. Really scared. He wanted nothing more than for his big brothers to show up and save the day. Then they could all go home and eat pizza. Raph would tease him about getting captured. Leo would remind him about safety. Donnie would ask him about all of the tech in the spaceship. And his father, Master Splinter, would just be glad to have his son home safe and sound.

But Mikey was not at home with his brothers. He was not about to eat an entire pizza. He was not about to get teased, lectured, and cross examined. But he was about to be in a lot of pain. He didn't doubt it. Especially after all of the other Triceratons horrified looks after Commander Mozar gave orders to use this 'mind probe' thingie. Mind probe. He didn't even know what it was. He didn't even know what it would do to him.

He cringed as the Triceraton hit a big red button on the side of the machine. The huge machine instantly lit up. It made a powering up sound. Mikey watched in horror as a pink beam of light came shooting towards him. He struggled and screamed for help as it drew nearer and nearer, faster and faster, closer and closer. Finally, it made contact.

Mikey let out a scream that tore his throat to shreds. Pain wracked through his body, which lifted into the air from convulsions. Oh, the pain. The red hot, searing pain that spread throughout his entire body. It was everywhere. It was never ending. He wanted to die. He **wanted** to **_**die.**_** He wanted it to stop. He screamed over and over again. The straps cut at his arms, tearing his skin.

But worse than the physical pain was the mental pain. He felt like his brain was being stabbed over and over again by knives that had just been removed from a hot fire. Words cannot describe the agony that he went through. No one will ever be able to experience what he experienced. No one could even dream that they had the slightest idea of what it felt to be him right now.

Strangely enough, he started having flashbacks. His life was being played on a movie screen in front of him. He tried to resist. He knew that this was what the Triceratons wanted. His memories. Of his brothers, his father, his home, the Kraang. But he couldn't retaliate. He was strapped down and in so much pain that he couldn't move. His body was shaking from the pain. He had to give in.

 _"_ _I'm gonna get you Raphie!" five year old Michelangelo shrieked as he ran towards his big brother. The little red masked turtle took off running in the other direction. Mikey shrieked as he followed Raph through the lair. They ran past Master Splinter, who was meditating peacefully in the corner. Raph ran in a zigzag pattern to try to throw Mikey off, but to no avail._

 _Mikey leapt forward and tackled Raph to the ground. But Raph wasn't defeated yet! He flipped Mikey over onto the ground and started tickling him, his green hands running up and down Mikey's arms. Mikey screeched and wriggled, but Raph showed no mercy. "All right, Raphie, you win!" the freckle faced turtle giggled. Only then did Raph get off of him._

 _###_

 _"_ _Daddy, I had a nightmare," seven year old Mikey said, while walking into his father's room. He clutched nervously at his brown teddy bear. "I wanna sleep with you!"_

 _"_ _What was you're nightmare about, my son?" asked Splinter groggily. He opened his arms and let the little turtle climb onto his lap. Tears ran down Michelangelo's face. Splinter rubbed the back of his little shell comfortingly._

 _"_ _I dreamed that the boogey man got me!" Mikey said. "He was big and scary, and he had a metal body, and a creepy pink face that was all squishy and ugly!" Splinter sighed upon hearing this. Ever since his youngest son had run off into the sewers without permission and run into a Kraang, he had been having nightmares. Splinter didn't blame him. Thank goodness he had gotten there in time to keep his son from being taken away from him._

 _"_ _Come, Michelangelo, let us go inspect your room for the Boogey Man," Splinter chuckled. "I think you'll find it was just your imagination." He walked with Mikey in his arms to the door that was sparpainted orange and had 'Mikey' written on it with clumsy handwriting. That was the courtesy of Donatello. They went insode. Just as Splinter predicted, there was nothing there. But Mikey was still scared._

 _"_ _What if he's hiding?" he squeaked. "What if he comes out when you're gone?" Splinter sighed. He was just about to offer that Mikey slept with him, when a small voice beat him to it._

 _"_ _You wanna sleep with me, Mikey?" a certain blue masked turtle asked. He yawned and looked up at Splinter, who beamed. Mikey's face lit up._

 _"_ _Yeah, Leo! Thanks!" he said brightly. He followed Leo back to his room, with the teddy still in his hand. They both climbed into Leo's bed and Mikey snuggled up next to his big brother. They were both asleep within minutes._

######

" _I'm bored!" thirteen year old Michelangelo announced. Silenced answered him. He groaned as he flopped down onto his bean bag chair. Leo was meditating, Raph had gone on a training session with Splinter out in the sewers, and Donnie was working with who knows what in his lab. There was no one for him to play with._

 _Play video games? Nope. He had long since beaten Raph's high scores. Prank people? Nah, he would only infuriate his brothers, and they wouldn't play with him for another couple of days. Practice katas? Boring! Read? Never! He groaned again._

 _"_ _Here Mikey, I fixed this up just for you!" Donatello said brightly, while walking out of his lab. He handed Mikey a rather beat up looking device._

 _"_ _What is it?" he asked._

 _"_ _A Nintendo DS!" Donnie told him. "Cool, right? Splinter found it in the trash. I guess some human kid though it was broken. Only a couple of modifications and it worked fine for me. I want you to have it."_

 _"_ _Really Donnie! I can really have it?!"_

 _"_ _Sure Mikey, it'll keep you distracted and out of my way while I work in the lab. I knew you where about to come in and ask what I was doing," Donnie teased him. Mikey grinned. That was what he was going to do, but now he didn't need to._

 _"_ _Thanks, D!" he said, while opening the DS and powering it up._

 _"_ _No problem!" Donnie called over his shoulder as he walked back to the lab. Mikey's smile could not be matched._

################

The memories kept flashing before Mikey's eyes. Leaving the sewer for the first time, meeting April, the many malicious mutants he had battled over the years, the Kranng, the Foot, Shredder, befriending Bradford, un-friending Bradford, Xever, Stockman, Karai, hanging out with April, meeting Casey, hanging out with Casey, Leo getting hurt, the Invasion, the farmhouse, taking back New York, the Mighty Mutanimals, the second invasion, being captured.

Every detail ran through his mind. He saw it all in clear, vivid picture. The pain, the agony. It coursed through his veins. It ran through his entire body until it was released out of his mouth in a blood chilling scream. Then a new wave of pain would engulf him.

Then everything went black. Just like that. It all ended. The pain, the memories. It all disappeared. All he could see, all he could feel, all he could hear, all he could smell, all he could taste, was blackness. Every sense he had, including the incredible sixth sense he had built up in his ninja training was completely blocked off. By nothing. He floated about in an abyss of nothingness.

###########

"MIKEY!" Raphael screamed as he watched his little brother go limp. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. They had gotten their just in time to hear Mikey's last scream before it all went quiet. It had sent chills up all of their spines. Now all three of them were desperate to get to him, to see if he was all right, or if he was...they couldn't bear to think about it.

In a blind rage, Raphael attacked Commander Mozar. Leo yelled in fury as he took out two Triceratons at once. Even Donatello, the usually calm, non-violent turtle was in such a fury that the devil himself could not have stopped him. They took out every Triceraton in the room and rushed to their little brother's side.

Raph held Mikey's hand. It was covered in blood. Actually, Mikey's entire body was covered in blood. He squeezed it hopefully. What if Mikey was dead? What if Mikey had died? Raphael could not stand it. And not once had he told his little brother that he loved him.

Leo stood at Mikey's head. He wished he could take Mikey's place. He would do it in a heart beat. He was the leader, he was the one who was responsible for the entire team. He should have been prepared. He should've realized how mighty the Triceratons really were. Instead, he had underestimated them. this was all his fault.

Donnie put his head on Mikey's blood covered chess and put two fingers on Mikey's neck. He searched frantically. Nothing.

Then, he found it. A pulse. It was very faint, but it was there. Donatello wanted to shout in joy.

"He's alive!" he told his big brothers. They were as happy as he was. But now, they had to keep him alive. He wouldn't last long in this condition. They needed a plan, and they needed one quick!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited. You all are great!

 **Disclaimer:** When I have conquered the world, I shall take over the TMNT. Until then however, I do not own them. *sigh* But all good things to those who wait, right? I must bide my time...

Chapter 2

He opened his eyes slowly. Harsh light filled his vision and blocked out everything else. He closed them again. After another minute, he reopened them and let them adjust to the light. Although it hurt his eyes, he wanted to know where he was.

"Mikey? Mikey! MIKEY!" a voice shouted excitedly in the background. He was confused. Who was this 'Mikey'? Who was yelling? He opened his mouth to ask, but a searing pain all up and down his throat stopped him. He hurriedly swallowed, praying that the the pain would go away. It didn't. His throat felt like it was literally on fire. He sucked in deep breaths of cool air. Finally, the pain died down to a dull throb.

"Mikey, how do you feel?" another voice asked. He looked around. A strange looking creature was staring at him, looking concerned. Wait, was that thing talking to _him_? He examined it closer. The creature had a purple mask tied around its head. It was tall and lanky, and it had a big wooden stick tied onto its back.

"Mikey, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" a third voice asked. His eyes spun to meet the third person. It was a creature that looked exactly like the first. This one was shorter, more muscular and more solidly built. It had a blue mask and two swords were tied to its back. He furrowed his brow. Why were they calling him Mikey? Did they mistake him for another? His name wasn't Mikey, it was-

"Mikey, say something. Please!" the first voice said again, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked to the opposite end of the room from the two creatures. It was another creature, this one even shorter, more solidly built, and more muscular than the previous two. It had a red mask, and two weird salad tong looking things on a belt around its waist.

He opened his mouth to respond. To ask them why they were calling him Mikey. To ask them where he was. And what they were. But the second he opened his mouth, the horrible pain returned. The burning feeling. He sucked more air into his lungs. It was then he realized that he couldn't talk.

"Mikey, does it hurt to speak?" the creature in purple asked. He cocked his head at that strange name, but nodded just the same. "Can you speak?" the creature asked. He shrugged. Pain spread all over his body and overwhelmed him, he wanted to scream. His throat began to burn. He sat there, enduring it. Unable to move, unable to make it stop, unable to avoid the stares of the three creatures.

After about two minutes, the pain lessened. It was reduced to a dull throb. When he could focus again, he looked down. There were bandages wrapped all around his arms and legs. He could feel the pressure from a bandage that was wrapped around his head. What had happened to him?

"Here, drink," a quiet yet authoritative voice instructed him. The creature in blue held a cup to his lips. He drank, and the cold water felt wonderful on his throat. After he had finished the cup of water, the creature stepped back and looked at him expectantly. He opened his mouth to say thank you, but the water had done nothing but ease his pain for the moment. It returned in ten fold.

He spent the next four minutes in another pain spasm. After it had dulled down, he shook his head again to let the creatures know that he couldn't talk. The creature in blue looked down and set the cup on the nightstand. "You need to sleep," the creature told him. He stared into the creature's blue eyes. Actually, sleep sounded like a good idea. He closed his eyes. It only took a few seconds before he was out.

#####

"Donnie, what's wrong with him?" Raph asked. He was very concerned. After they had gotten Mikey out of the Triceraton spaceship, they had returned to earth just in time to watch the Shredder murder their father. The pain still burned in Raphael's heart. Although he didn't care to admit it, some tears were shed too. Now, he was almost in a state of shock and utter denial. He couldn't bare to lose Mikey too.

Donatello shook his head. He, being a scientist and a sort of family doctor, understood what his family was going through. What he was going through. He knew about the seven stages of grief, shock, denial, bargaining, guilt, anger, depression and acceptance.

They were in one of the calmest stages, shock. But even though he could name many fancy terms and Latin names for his condition, he could not escape it, argue with it, or snap himself out of it. He sighed.

"I think so, Raph," he said, trying to keep his voice low and soothing. "His vitals are getting stronger. His pulse is back to normal. He should be weak from blood loss, but there's really nothing we can do about that right now."

"And why can't he talk?" demanded Leo. His face was twisted with concern. He looked back at his baby brother, who was lying so still. Mikey's face was pale. His eyes were closed. His face looked different without the orange strip of fabric that brought out his baby blue eyes. Leo was torn. How could he have let this happen. Master Splinter, Karai, and all of those innocent people had died. They had barely escaped, and Mikey was in danger as well.

"I think it's because of his screaming," Donnie sighed. "He tore the inside of his throat to shreds. It must be too painful to talk. When I asked him if he could talk, he shrugged. I'm guessing he would know somehow if he went mute, so in theory, he should be able to talk when his throat heals a bit."

"What about his pain spasms?" questioned Raph.

"Again, he lost so much blood. He was bleeding literally everywhere. The straps rubbed his arms and legs until the skin almost rubbed off. I've cleaned the wounds, put anti-infectant on them, and wrapped them in clean bandages. When the blood leaked through, I just wrapped them more thickly. The wounds need time to attempt to fix themselves. If I changed the bandages, I would rip up any progress. Next time he wakes up, I'll give him some pain medicine. After that, there's really nothing I can do but let him heal. I'm sorry." Donnie hung his head.

"Don't be sorry, Don," Leo told him, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You've done so much already. There's no way Raph and I could have ever saved Mikey. You did, and you'll continue to help him heal. Thank you."

Donnie looked up at Leo, and a thin smile stretched across his lips, revealing his gap tooth. "No need to thank me Leo. You two would have done the exact same."

Raph shook his head as his brothers embraced. He had little patience for fluff, even when he needed it the most. He looked down at Mikey.

"I'll keep watch over him. You two get some sleep," he offered. Both of his brothers nodded.

"Wake me if there is any difference," Donnie instructed.

"Me too!" Leo added.

"Okay, I will. Go to bed," Raph said again. They both shuffled out of the room. Raph looked down at Mikey. "Oh, little brother. We miss you so much. We need you!" a few tears fell from his emerald green eyes. "Pease don't leave us like Sensei did." He sniffed. "Y'know, if you wake up and eventually get better, I will never, ever, ever be mean to you again. I promise."

############

"How is our little friend?" Professor Zaytin Honeycutt asked upon the appearance of his new shipmates.

"He's our brother, not our friend," Leo growled. He didn't trust this hunk of metal. Not one bit. The Fugitoid looked rather remorseful.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said sadly. "I was merely trying to brighten your spirits. Would you like some Hot Cocoa?"

"Sure," Donnie replied, before Leo could say anything. The Fugitoid handed them two steaming mugs of Hot Cocoa. Donnie sniffed. It wasn't as good as coffee, but it would do. He took a few sips and then looked up.

"Professor, is there any modern technology we could use on Mikey?" he asked. Leo nearly choked on his Hot Cocoa.

"No way!" He said as loudly and forcefully as he could without shouting. "There is NO way we are using some strange techno junk on our little brother!" He set his mug down and glared at Donnie.

"Sorry Leo," he mumbled. "It was just a question." He knew his brother had shifted from shock to anger. He shuddered. An angry Leo was bad enough. An angry Raph? He couldn't bear to think about it. But he knew he would have to deal with it. After the grief stages had run its course, the grieving person always returned to one of the stages and wallowed in it until he managed to get himself out. He knew that Leo's would be guilt, and Raph's would be anger. He didn't really know what his was, but he was pretty sure it was depression.

"How could you even ask that question?" Leo hissed.

"My friends, I'm sure you are tired. Er, why don't you go to bed? I'll show you to your rooms," the Fugitoid offered cautiously. He didn't want these two creatures to fight. He had seen enough fighting in his life already.

"Sure, that would be great. Thank you," Donnie said, ducking Leo's question. He set his empty mug down next to Leo's full one. Then he followed the Fugitoid into a hallway. Fuming, Leo followed them.

"Here we are," the Fugitoid said, while gesturing to a door. This can be your room. And you, blue creature, yours will be here." He gestured to a door right across form the first one.

"I have a name," Leo growled.

"But of course! Forgive me, but you rushed to care for your brother and I never learned your names. How rude of me! And what might they be?"

"I'm Donatello, and that's Leonardo."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintances. I'm off to recharge now! Er, what they call sleep on your planet. Good night!"

Leo opened his door and slammed it shut. Donnie and the Fugitoid watched him go.

"My my, that brother of yours has a temper," the Fugitoid commented. "And you seem to be plenty playful and cheery. Just how a teenager should be! And what is your third brother's name?"

"Raphael," Donnie snorted, while trying hard not to laugh. "His name is Raphael."

"Goodness, your parents picked out some unusual names for you lot. It shall take me a while to get them straight. Good night!" the Fugitoid disappeared down the hallway. Donnie sighed. The mention of his parents sobered him. He softly chuckled as he opened his door.

"Ha!" he though to himself. "He sounds like he's describing Raph and Mikey, not Leo and I." H fell asleep rather quickly, while the stars twinkled merrily outside of the spaceship, and the moon winked as he kept his friendly eye on Donatello while he slept.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry, I've kind of had writer's block for the past few days. But I made up for it by typing two extra pages for this chapter! Thanks to all of you who've read, reviewed, followed, and favorited so far! If you haven't left a review yet, please do! Comments, criticism, advice, and ideas are all welcome and greatly appreciated!**

Chapter 3

He opened his eyes. Where was he again? Oh yes, this strange room. In this strange bed. With those three really strange creatures. He yawned. It hurt a bit, but not as much. How long had he been out? He looked around and noticed a clock on the wall. Well, at least he knew it was 1:00am in the morning. That still didn't tell him much.

Loud snoring caught his attention. The shortest creature was lying on the floor next to the bed, wrapped in a blanket. " _This one is pretty ugly,_ " he thought. " _I wonder where it's from?_ "

He lifted his arm. To his delight, he found that it barely hurt. It was a very light throb, nothing like the pain he had felt earlier. The bandages were lighter too, and the one around his head was gone. He still sat up cautiously. It sent a tremor down his back, but he ignored it.

" _I have got to get out of here,_ " he thought. " _And get back to my planet. I- wait a second, what is my planet?_ " He sat there, thinking. " _Oh well, it had a stupid name anyway. I'll remember my planet when I see it._ "

He put one foot on the cold floor. The light of the stars illuminated the room. He put another foot down. Leaning on the bed, he slowly stood. He took a step forward. And another, and another. He carefully stepped over the creature who lay snoring on the floor. He walked all the way to the door, and opened it. It creaked loudly. He froze.

The creature opened its eyes. "Mikey!" it said, as it jumped up and rushed towards him. There was that strange name AGAIN! Why did these idiots keep calling him Mikey? That WAS NOT HIS NAME!

Out of instinct, he felt like he should run. He turned to go, but the creature wrapped its arms around him. Oh no! He kicked and wriggled. The creature didn't release him. He was caught!

"Don't ever scare me like that again, bro!" The creature said. But he didn't pay attention. This creature was trying to prevent him from leaving! Without thinking, he punched the creature in the face.

The creature immediately released him and staggered backwards, growling slightly. The creature looked mad! Its green eyes glinted in anger behind his red mask.

"What the heck was that for?" the creature hissed. He stifled a laugh. Did this creature really think he wanted to stay in its clutches? He turned from the room and fled.

#########

April felt like her heart had been torn in two. After everything she and her turtle brothers and Casey had been through...

First was the shock when the Triceratons had landed. She had been in the Shellraiser, leaning over Donnie's shoulder. Casey was saying how he could totally take down a dinosaur. " _How wrong he was,_ " she thought. She always knew Casey was going to take on something too big for him and get in trouble. He had numerous times before, and she knew that some of the turtles (or at least Donnie) thought he shouldn't be participating in a ninja's fight anyway. Not that that would stop Casey Jones.

Second was when she had learned of the Triceraton's plan. They wanted to get rid of the Kraang. She didn't blame them. She did too. She understood that anger the big dinosaurs must have felt towards the squishy little brains. The same anger she felt every minute of every day. They had kidnapped multiple of her family members and subjected them to horrible experiments, not to mention the experiments they had performed on countless innocent humans and animals.

She felt almost contaminated to know that she carried some of their blood in her veins. Like it was a disease...

At least she had these unknown and unexplained powers to help her fight the Kraang with. But she knew that the powers weren't a coincidence. The Kraang must have some powers that they had been hiding, reluctant to use. And that scared her.

She had stood next to her friends and family, and had watched as one by one they had been taken down. She was just a beginning kunoichi! Sure, she had been getting better, but she was nowhere near skilled enough to be of that much use. She still felt that guilt as it clawed on her heart. If only she had been able to do something!

April had thought Master Splinter was crazy when he suggested alliance with the Shredder. She had thought that he was too evil, too sick and twisted to be trusted. She had been right...

And then what happened to Mikey. She thanked heaven again and again that he was still alive. She had almost broken down and cried when she saw him limp in Raph's arms, covered in blood.

But nothing amounted to what she saw Shredder do. NOTHING. The look on her beloved Sensei's face as he went down, just before he could press the button that would save the lives of so many innocent people. And he had lost his, because of the Shredder.

His brown eyes had been lit with panic, with fear and desperation that she could only imagine was the same fear and desperation he had felt when Tang Shen had fallen by Shredder's blade right in front of him. His son's faces as they turned just in time to watch their father fall. Ocean blue, deep brown, emerald green. And their faces...their horrified faces.

They were broken. Leo had cracked. The oldest brother who did such a great job of hiding his emotions behind a solid mask of uncaring had let himself fall apart, tears streaming as he cradled his father's head in his hands. Donnie had stared in shock, unable to believe it, running all of the possibilities through his head. He had checked for a pulse. And checked again, and checked again, and checked again, until he had finally given up and let his hand fall to his side.

Raphael just held his father's hand. His green eyes brimmed with tears that he would not let fall. He believed that his father would want him to be stronger and tougher than ever, because his brothers needed him. And Mikey was unconscious. In a way, she knew she should be thankful he didn't have to see that. It would have taken any of the joy and innocence he had left after whatever the Triceratons had done to him.

April had knelt down beside Donatello, not daring to breathe. She didn't have time to utter even a word of comfort before the portal had open and sucked every thing on earth, living and not living, including Master Splinter's body, into its vortex. They had climbed onto the space ship seconds before it was too late.

She had left her turtle brothers, dragging Casey behind her, the moment that they had laid Mikey on the bed and determined that he would be all right. They needed time alone. She understood that. She had needed time alone after she had lost her father, and even then, she did have the slight hope that they could fix him. He had been mutated, not slain.

April had disappeared into her room and cried. Even now, hours after and late in the night, she was crying. She couldn't help it. All of the emotions bombarding her were just too much.

Suddenly, she heard a noise. Someone talking. She sat up and listened harder. Then she heard something that sounded like a punch. Were the boys fighting? If Raphael had punched one of his brothers, he would have to answer to her. And when April was mad it was NOT good for whoever held her attention.

She got up and tiptoed over to the door, opening it just enough to slip out. _"_ _Thank you, kunoichi stealth,_ " she thought to herself. A slight pang of guilt washed over her. Maybe Leo could continue her training now that Splinter was gone? She knew it would help keep his mind off of the issue, because he loved to train. She would ask him later.

She snuck down the hallway and entered the kitchen. There was no one there. Confused she looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then, a big heavy object crashed into her in the dark. She stifled a scream as the two of the went down.

"What the heck are you boys doing?" she asked crossly, as she felt what definetly was a shell pressing into her back. "Nad would you GET OFF OF ME?"

She was expecting a bashful, "Sorry April," that would give away which brother it was as he scrambled to get off of her, but nothing. Whichever it was did scramble to get off of her, but there was no apology. In fact, she didn't hear anything.

"Which one of you is that?" she demanded as she felt her way to the door, where she figured there would be a light switch. Fingers groping in the dark, her hand eventually ran over what felt like a light switch. She flipped it and squinted as the bright light flooded her vision, momentarily blinding her.

"Mikey?"

######

He had crashed into someone who was unexpectedly standing in the middle of the dark room. What the heck? Did the creatures have a guard outside his door to prevent him from leaving?

"What the heck are you boys doing? a feminine voice asked. Whoever it was sounded angry. "And would you GET OFF OF ME?" She demanded in a louder and more forceful tone. He scrambled to get off of her and waited. It was definitely a female, although he knew enough to know that that didn't make the person (or creature) any less of a threat. Girls these days were like little tigers.

The women moved around, but not towards him. Was she leaving? Suddenly, bright light clouded his vision. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Mikey?" a voice asked in disbelief. He was beyond angry. Why. Did. People. Keep. Calling. Him. That. STUPID. NAME?! He growled in response, his eyes snapping open.

It was a girl (as he had predetermined). She was wearing a yellow shirt with a white five on it, a white long sleeved shirt underneath it, Jean shorts with black leggings underneath them, blue and yellow striped socks, and black high boots. She had flaming orange hair which was in a pony tail, with a yellow headband to help keep the bangs out of her eyes. She didn't look like much of a threat at all.

He wildly pointed behind him, as the green creature with the red mask walked into the room. The girl's eyes narrowed.

"Raphael, did you hit MIKEY?" she asked him, completely furious. "WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU HIT HIM?!"

"I didn't hit him!" the creature (whose name was apparently Raphael) said. "HE hit ME!"

"Yeah right, why on earth would he hit you? Are you okay," the girl asked, stepping towards him. Huh, maybe this girl was a friend. She certainly wasn't a hideous monster like Raphael.

"Here, lets get you back to bed," she said, reaching out to take his arm. Oh hell no! He was NOT going to be recaptured by these creatures! She must work for them!

He leapt backwards, kicking Raphael in the process. Raphael growled as he grabbed his arm. He hit Raphael and jerked his hand from Raphael's grasp. He bolted for the door, knocking the girl down in the process.

"Why would he hit me, huh?" Raphael gasped as he helped the girl up. The two of them turned to follow him.

He jumped out of the door and bolted down the hallway. That's as far as he got. Suddenly, a big metal figure jumped in front of him and touched a hand to his chest. A buzzing sensation filled his body as her took a step backwards, his head spinning. He collapsed onto the ground and everything went black.

######

"Oh dear me," The Fugitoid said. "I am so very sorry, but you came out of nowhere and I was rather startled." He looked down at the turtle lying at his feet. "Now, are you Donatello, or Raphael?" he murmured to himself. The door behind him swung open.

"What did you do to my BROTHER?!" the katana wielding turtle asked angrily. Without waiting for an answer or even letting the robot explain, he leapt forward. The razor sharp edge of his katana slid smoothly into the metal of the Fugitoid's chest. Leonardo withdrew his katana and swiftly sliced off the Fugitoid's head in a blind rage.

The Fugitoid's lights blinked and went off, and he crumpled to the floor with a sickening crunch. The noise awoke Donatello, who flung his door open, Raphael and April skidded into the room. Casey appeared from the opposite direction.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Raph, Donnie, Casey, and April shouted at Leo in unison. He snorted and slid his katanas smoothly back into their sheaths.

"You mean, what did he do?" Leo told them, gesturing at the broken Fugitoid. "I saw him electrocute Mikey! I told you we shouldn't have trusted him!"

"He electrocuted Mikey?" April exclaimed. Raph kicked the Fugitoid, making a loud clanking sound. Donnie bent down and took Mikey's pulse.

"Mikey's fine, but something definitely shut his system down," he told the others. He ran a hand over the fallen Fugitoid. Lifting the robotic hand, he observed the metal stick stretching out of it, not unlike the Kraang stun batons. "And it looks like it really was our little 'friend'." He narrowed his eyes.

Raph picked Mikey up bridal style and turned take him back to the bed. "I don't know what happened in the last three minutes," he said to Donnie, "But all hell broke loose. I woke up and saw Mikey at the door, but when I hugged him," he paused, kind of embarrassed to admit it, "He punched me in the face.

Casey burst out laughing. "Dude, he punched you in the face when you hugged him? That is too good!" He continued to laugh as Raph glared daggers at him.

"He crashed into me in the kitchen," April said, while looking disapprovingly at Casey. "The lights were off, but he should have noticed me. I guess his ninja senses were a little off, but still, it felt odd."

"Maybe because you had a 150 pound turtle on top of you," Casey burst into laughter again. It was April's turn to glare at him.

"Casey, if you don't shut your mouth right now-" Leo threatened. Casey immediately quieted and stared at the ceiling, whistling.

"When I told him he should get back into bed, he backed up and kicked Raph," April said.

"And then I grabbed his wrist and he punched me again." Raph sent a 'I will kill you' look to Casey, who had snickered at that. "Then he took off like a bat out of hell, and he knocked April down on the way out.

Casey immediately stopped laughing.

"You okay Red?" he asked, leaning in closer and smirking. April pushed him over and put a hand on Mikey's head.

"Sure, ask me if I'm okay, not the guy who got punched twice," she replied sarcastically. Although to be fair, she knew Raph was just fine. He got punched all the time. He probably liked it, considering how often he sought out fights for no reason.

"Um, guys?" Casey said quietly.

"SHUT UP, CASEY!" They all yelled at him in unison.

"But-"

"Don't you dare," Leo said.

"But I just-"

"I will punch you in the face three times," Raph threatened.

"No, just listen-"

"Really Casey, that's enough," April told him.

"DO ANY OF YOU KNOW HOW TO FLY A FREAKIN' SPACE SHIP?" he yelled. They exchanged panicked looks.

"Um, Donnie? Are we supposed to be heading towards that big round rocky thing?" Raph asked.

"Oh no!" Donnie gulped. "We're gonna crash!"

 **A/N: I have a busy weekend, so I'm not sure I'll be able to update that soon. Sorry! I'll update as soon as I possibly can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! I want to thank each and every one of you for the attention this story had gotten so far! This is totally unexpected and it makes me so happy! You can't imagine how much your reviews mean to me. I look forward to hearing more from you, and I respond to signed reviews.**

 **I would like to apologize for not updating. My computer crashed, I can't use my parents (except for homework), I can't type or post chapters on my phone, and I can't drive myself to the library...Hopefully I will be able to update more often once I get all of that straightened out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm sorry if it is a little short.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Sadly, I do not own the TMNT franchise. maybe if the earth is destroyed in the new season, I will be able to take it without resistance. Till then, I'll just have to borrow the characters for this fic._

Chapter 4

"AAAAAHHHH!" All four of them screamed in unison as the ship spiraled out of control. They crashed against the walls as the space ship spun faster and faster around, blurring everything. Leo squeezed his eyes shut. " _This is it. We are going to die. After everything we've been through….it's going to end here_ ," he thought.

The ship slammed against the ground, flipped over, and scooted to a halt. Turtles, humans, and the metal remains of a robot were tossed around inside like popcorn over a fire. When the ship suddenly halted, they were thrown together in the middle in a pile. The next few minutes were very chaotic.

"Will you get OFF of me?!"

"Casey, I'm giving you three seconds to move your hand or I swear-"

"You get your smelly foot out of MY face first."

"Boys, calm down!"

"DON'T TELL US WHAT TO DO!"

"If all of you don't shut up and move-"

"Oh yeah, you're the one whose katanas are digging into my shell!"

After all of them got to their feet, rubbing aching heads and bruised bones, they immediately crouched next to Mikey, who was still unconscious on the floor. Donnie ran an expert hand over his head. He checked his neck for a pulse, and then monitored his breathing.

"The good news is, Mikey is fine. He'll be perfectly okay when he wakes up," Donnie informed them.

"Oh thank god!" Raph said. "What happened anyway? And why did he freak out like that?" He knelt down beside Donnie and put a hand on his baby brother's forehead. "Donnie, he's burning up."

"I know Raph. He has a slight fever. I've been monitoring it for a while. It went down for a bit. I guess it just got worse…"

"Um, guys," April said. They turned and looked at her. She had one hand planted on her hip. She asked half angrily, half concerned, "Will someone tell me where the heck we are?"

They stared out the window. Dry dust spread out for miles in every direction. There were large clumps of opaque rock everywhere. To their left, right, and straight forward they were boxed in by opaque cliffs, stretching high above the horizon line. Directly behind them lay a deep ravine that the space ship had cut into the rock on its descent.

"I don't know," Donnie stammered. He ran over to a control box and sat down. He typed on the keyboard furiously, pressed several buttons, and looked up at the screen. It was blank, as dull and black as the hope they all had of survival. "No," he whispered. "We have no power. No way to leave this place."

"Well this day can't get any worse," Raph muttered. A loud hissing sound caught his attention. A large hole in the side off the ship was sucking the breathable air out of it.

"YOU JUST HAD TO SAY THAT!" Leo yelled. He began pacing around, his head in his hands. "No, no, no! Mikey's crazy, we're stuck here, and we're about to run out of air!" He hung his head. "We're as good as dead."

They all froze, evaluating the situation. He was right. They had no way to breathe. The oxygen in the ship would last for a few more minutes at best. They had no way to get off of the planet, no way to fix the ship, and no one to call for help. On top of that, Mikey was running a fever, was probably delirious, and unconscious. There was no out. They could possibly leave the ship and search for some alien place, but they would be dead the second they opened the door. Not to mention that everything in sight looked deserted and barren.

"No, it can't end like this! After everything we've done! Who will save the earth? Dad….." April choked over tears. Donnie put an arm around her. She buried her head in his neck and cried. Leo smiled tiredly, determined to be brave to the end. What a terrible way to die, from lack of oxygen. He wondered if it would take long. He couldn't bear to watch his little brothers choke up and hyperventilate right in front of him.

He silently apologized to Master Splinter for letting the team down. He apologized to Karai for never being able to come back and save her. He smiled, knowing that he would see them again soon. There would be no one to save the earth from the Triceratons now. They would surely destroy it all and kill everyone.

Casey stood silently. He thought about his drunk father, his precious little sister, and the mother had had left when he was a child. He bet that none of them were thinking about him. Sure, they had all screwed up multiple times, but they were a family. If there was anything that these giant talking turtles and April had taught him, it was that family was forever, no matter what. He wished he could apologize one last time.

Raph kneeled by Mikey's head, almost glad that he wouldn't even be aware of his death. Mikey could die peacefully, without the panicked feeling of not being able to breath. That was one of the feelings Raph hated the most. Mikey knew that, but he was the only one who knew.

You could break every bone in Raph's body, you could cut him all you wanted, and you could bruise and scar him. But that feeling where you were about to die and you were helpless against it, that moment of panic, was something that had scared Raph all of his life. He used to have nightmare where he couldn't breathe. He would lash out and scream, only to awaken tangled in his blanket and soaked with sweat.

Mikey usually came into his room on those nights. He would climb into Raph's bed, and squeak in his childish voice about having a nightmare. Raph would pretend to be annoyed, but he was secretly glad that Mikey was there. The two of them would snuggle up together beneath the blanket, and sleep peacefully.

Now, it occurred to Raph that Mikey had never had nightmares on those exact nights. That would be too coincidental. No, Mikey sensed that his big brother needed someone to feel safe with, but that he would be too macho to admit it. So he had made himself appear weak to make Raph feel safe and strong. Raph lay down next to Mikey on the cold floor of the ship. He put his arm next to Mikey and snuggled up next to him, like they used to do on those nights. The choked feeling came.

It hit them at the same time. Leo and Casey staggered backwards, grasping at their throats. They crashed onto the ground; choking and trying desperately to cough, but no new air entered their lungs.

Donnie and April writhed around on the ground, lashing out. April wanted to scream, her eyes were tearing up. But no noise could escape her throat. She had run out of air to exhale. She choked and tried to cough, but no sound came out. Her lungs started straining.

Raph was terrified, clutching onto Mikey and struggling to prevent from losing control and lashing out. Those nightmares came back, flashing before his eyes. The helpless feeling, the darkness closing in. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest, the beat getting slower and slower as his lungs powered down. He went limp.

They lay on the floor of the broken and crushed space ship, in the middle of a deserted planet that they didn't know. In the middle of a sandy wasteland, with the knowledge that not only was their fate sealed, but the fate of all of humanity.

As their vision grew black and fuzzy and they became too limp to thrash out any longer, the voices started appearing. Dull at first, and then more high pitched and annoying. It pierced their skulls, and felt it like someone was cutting their heads in half with knives.

The tall figures approached them, merely shapes on the dim background of the world as they came forward. The world spun and twisted, and everything went black.

##############################################################

 _Death was welcoming. It opened its arms in a warm embrace. They entered, wanting to be closer to its warmth. They no longer felt their lungs collapsing. Their hearts halting form the lack of blood flow. Peace. Eternal peace. They were happy._

 _The warmth and the darkness together didn't make sense. How can a place with no sun be warm? But they didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. They were safe. They were together, yet slowly drifting apart._

 _Something called them back. It was annoying. They shrugged it off, moving back towards the warmth. But it was insistent, pulling them back to the cold. They resisted, struggling against it. And then ninja senses kicked in. Their eyes were opened to what the warmth truly was. They shot toward the damp and wet place, the rays of light pierced their eyes…._

 **A/N: For those of you who are going to ask in the reviews, the turtles did not actually die. You'll see what happened next chapter. Or maybe the one after that...**

 **I hope ya'll have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I think I'll just be apologizing every single chapter for how long it took for an update. I'm sorry, this time I have a legit reason other than "I was lazy and didn't feel that creative flow that made me want to write'. My entire family got really sick. My aunt and uncle went to the hospital and weren't allowed to be near their 4 month old baby, who was also sick. So my grandparents wore themselves to the bone trying to care for him while managing their own lives, and this was all right before Christmas! So on top of that we had the holiday rush, buying Christmas presents, etc. Plus, my birthday was three days before Christmas.**

 **Then my mother dropped a bomb on me at Christmas! She is expecting another child, which is bringing my number of younger siblings up to 5. Everyone recovered, but we celebrated Christmas the week after. Plus, I was busy volunteering at a therapy riding place, since I work with horses. Busy busy busy!**

 **Anyway, as I was saying, I probably won't be able to update often, but I'll try my hardest. Thank you all so much for your patience! Sorry for the long A/N. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: _I don't own the turtles. It's probably a good thing, otherwise only about one episode would come out a month. Lots of angry fans, am I right?!_

Chapter 5

"Hey, da ting is awake! It wakin' up! Guys!" a loud and obnoxious voice with a slightly Jersey accent said. The voice was twisted and sounded weird in his ringing ears. He took a deep breath. Wait a second, he took in a deep breath?

Raphael bolted upright, his hands immediately reaching for his sai. They closed around empty space. Where were his weapons? Where was he? He immediately struggled to jump out of the bed he had been lying in.

"Dude, take a chill pill!" a smooth yet childish voice said. Raph looked over and furrowed his brows in confusion. On the bed opposite sat a small man. He was about 4 feet tall, with a large cheeky grin. He had curly brown hair and yellow eyes.

"Where am I?" Raph demanded, looking around to answer his own question. He was in a long rectangular room, with rows of beds. The beds had trays, IV stands, and a whole bunch of weird techno- junk next to them. It looked like some twisted hospital.

"You're in our infirmary, Dude. You nearly died from lack of that air stuff you breath on your planet!" The little man paused for a moment, and then asked, "What is your planet anyway, man?"

"Earth," Raph huffed.

"Aw man, dat's rough. Ain't Earth da planet dat was zapped into oblivion earlia?" the annoying voice asked. Raph spun around. It was a ridiculously tall man this time. He stood about eight feet high, but the unusually high ceiling accommodated for it. Behind the man were more beds. In them were Mikey, Donnie, Leo, April, and Casey.

"Yeah, it is. I mean, it was," Raph sighed, fingering the tube to his environmental breather. He had used these before in Dimension X, so he was no stranger to how they worked. "What planet is this?" he asked. He didn't really want to know, but they were stuck here, so he might as well know where 'here' was.

"This planet is called Baniraaisu, which in your native language translates to 'Vanilla Ice'," the little man told him. The taller man nodded enthusiastically.

"It rains vanilla here, dude! And den when da cold crystallizes da rain, we get vanilla ice! Dat's what dese here cliffs are made outta," he said, pointing proudly out a window to the cliffs they had seen earlier.

"Vanilla Ice?" Raph muttered to himself. How weird could Outer Space get? "For some reason I feel like I've heard that name before."

"Probably because I have been to your planet before, Raphael. Or at least a version of your planet. Time and space fold in interesting ways, so you can never be sure if you're in the same dimension," a man said, walking in. He had blond hair and a Yankee baseball cap on.

"That's the New York Yankee's ballcap!" Raph blurted out. The man sighed and fingered the hat fondly.

"Ah yes, it is one of my most treasured possessions," the man said. "I went traveling galaxies for years when I was younger. I wanted to get away you see. My father was the ruler of Vanilla Ice, and I did want want to accept my responsibility as the heir to the throne. Besides, my younger brother could be ruler just as easily.

"I went to earth and had the time of my life. Time passed so much faster there! I stayed for years. I got to do all of the things that I've ever wanted to do. I even became a very famous star."

"Why did you come back?" Raph asked. "You loved living on Earth! And you didn't have to accept the responsibility, dude! Flying solo just seemed better for you!" The stranger's face immediately fell.

"There was a war," he whispered. "The Triceratons attacked Vanilla Ice. The killed my father. They killed my mother. They killed my little brother!" His hands were shaking and his fists were clenched. His eyes held unspeakable rage. "And I wasn't here to save him! Because of my own FOOLISH PRIDE, my need to run from RESPONSIBILITY! Oh, I thought I knew it all! I thought I didn't need anybody to tell me what to do! I thought I needed to run from my bossy father, my know- it- all mother, and my annoying little brother. AND THEY PERISHED!" He took a deep breath.

Raph's eyes were wide. This guy reminded him of...himself. He used to daydream of what it would be like to move away from his brothers. To get away from Leo's orders, Donnie's annoying knowledge, and Mikey... Well, let's just say Mikey could be a _tad_ obnoxious. He even started doing his Nightwatcher thing, before Splinter made him give it up. If someone killed his family and he wasn't there to save them, he would never forgive himself.

"I understand what you mean," he said gruffly. "Raphael," he said, extending his hand in way of greeting.

"Just call me VI, pronounced "V- eye," the man said. "That's short for Vanilla Ice." He shook Raph's hand. "Now tell me Raphael, how did you crash on our planet?"

"Uh, well, um- Earth kinda blew up, or got sucked down a vortex thingie. This weird robot showed up at the last second and saved us. Said his name was Honeycomb or something."

"Professor Honeycutt? Why, he's an old friend of mine! Marvelous inventor, the best on Dahoonib!" VI exclaimed. "Then that was his ship that you crashed? Where is the little fellow?"

"My brother sorta kinda maybe...stabbed him in the chest," Raph said nervously. VI immediately looked angry.

"WHAT? Is he still in the space ship?" VI demanded. Raph nodded. VI turned to the short guy and the tall guy, who were tsanding there watching silently. "Go and recover the metal pieces. We can probably put him back together and he'll be good as new." The both saluted and left the room. "May I ask why your brother would do such a thing?" VI demanded.

"He attacked our other brother!" Raph exclaimed. VI scratched his head in confusion.

"Really? I doubt he would do such a thing without a very good reason," VI said. He looked at the others lying on the bed. "And now that we reach the subject of your brothers," he said frowning deeply.

"Are they okay?" Raph asked anxiously.

"Yes, none of them, or the two humans that accompany you, are severely injured. May I ask what on earth you are? I am assuming you four reptilians are brothers."

"Yeah, they're my brothers. Leo and Donnie and Mikey," Raph said, pointing to each brother as he named them. "What does 'not severely injured' mean?" He paused to think. None of the guys had mentioned being hurt after the crash, in the few moments before the hole in the ship became apparent. He supposed lack of oxygen could probably do something to your lungs or whatever. That was all Donnie stuff though, he had no idea.

"Well, Leonardo is by far the worst," VI said. Raph snorted. Typical Leo. "His left knee seems to be injured slightly. It looks like an old injury that has recently healed."

"It is," Raph said, making a face of disdain. Leo's leg injury must have been rekindled in the crash. But of course the Fearless Leader wouldn't let them worry over him. He always placed them before himself.

"Well anyway, the other problem is that he has asthma," VI explained. Raph snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him incredulously.

"No he doesn't! I've lived with him for sixteen years! I would know if my brother had asthma! Donnie would know if he had asthma! I don't know what kind of weird doctors you got here, but that has to be wrong!" Raph exclaimed.

"Whether this 'Donnie' had knowledge of it or not, this brother, Leo, does have asthma. It looks like it was an extremely light case, so light it might not have been apparent at all. But the lack of oxygen has made his lungs weaker. It has increased in severity. Hopefully not too badly. There really is no way to tell until he wakes up," VI said, shrugging sympathetically.

Raph's head was still spinning. "You've got to be kidding! How could Donnie not notice this...He patches us up all the time and gives up major health checks twice a year! How could he have missed-" Raph stopped short, growling. "Unless he didn't."

VI looked very confused. Raph shook his head and motioned with his hand for VI to keep going. "Ah yes, and the purple banded terrapin is Donnie. Well, he sprained his wrist, but that's it. We splinted and wrapped it. In a few days it should be fully healed." Raph nodded. "As for Mikey, he sustained no injuries, other than the few bruises and scratches that you have also." Raph looked down, surprised. Oh yeah. he was a bit banged up. He was so used to it he didn't really notice.

"How about the humans?" he asked. "April and Casey?"

"Ah yes, well April," he said, pointing at Casey, "Seems to have a slight concussion. No biggie, really." He looked confusedly at Raph, who burst out laughing. 'What, did I say something wrong? I do know English better than my comrades, but sometimes I-"

"Know, it's not your English," Raph said, catching his breath. "Anyway, continue. What were you saying about _April_?" He put emphasis on April, snickering to himself. He was totally going to let Casey get good and embarrassed when he woke up.

"Well, she only has the concussion. Keep her off her feet." This brought another round of snickers from Raph, but VI elected to ignore it. "As for the other girl, Casey, she's fine. Bruises and a cut on her forearm, but that's it. All of their injuries have been treated by medical professionals," VI assured Raph. He nodded.

He heard a groan, and they both turned from where they were standing next to the real April's bed. Leo's eyes fluttered and then opened. "Where-"

Raph cut him off. "Vanilla Ice, bro!" Leo turned his head and looked at Raph, his blurry vision adjusting. He was standing next to a strange man. Raph smiled. "You feel okay?"

"Yeah," Leo replied, sitting up. "Yeah I'm fi- Ouch!" he yelped as he tried to put weight on his left leg. "Not this again! Not now!" he groaned, hanging his head. Raph spotted a pair of crutches leaning against the wall. He grabbed one and tossed it at his big brother.

"Think fast," he called. Leo caught it easily and got up slowly.

"Are the others okay?" he asked, surveying his unconscious team. Raph nodded.

"Yeah, they'll be fine," he said. "How's your leg?"

"I had hoped I would never have to deal with this again," Leo said, looking half angry, half crest- fallen. "It'll be okay. Where are we and who is that and what's going on?" he asked, giving Raph that 'tell me everything or else look'. Raph smiled.

"I already told you, this is Vanilla Ice. It's a planet. And this," he said, gesturing to VI, "Is the king of this planet. His name is also Vanilla Ice, but you can call him VI." Leo nodded slightly at VI in greeting.

"And he is helping us why?" Leo asked cautiously, yet very challengingly. Raph mentally face- palmed. Of course! He should've checked this guy's motives before blindingly trusting him. Then again, he seemed like a kindred spirit. Raph related to him very well.

"My friends, I could not let you die," VI said cautiously. "Plus, the ship you crashed in belonged to a very good friend of mine. I will do everything I can to assist you in whatever you are doing." He half bowed towards Leo in a sign of respect. Leo looked surprised.

"Okay then, can you get the spaceship flying again?" he asked. VI nodded. Suddenly, Donnie opened his eyes. Leo immediately turned to his second youngest brother. VI turned to follow him, but Raph put a hand on his shoulder.

"How did you get Leo to agree to let us help you that fast?" he whispered. VI turned, his eyes twinkling.

"I too, have had to deal with an over protective family member who had authority over me," he whispered back. Raph smiled. This was a guy he knew he was going to like more and more the better he knew him.

 **A/N: Well, it got slightly more interesting. Sorry if you found that chapter a little boring. Sometimes it gets a little dry while you set up for something big. Thanks for reading and please review! I respond to signed reviews! I hope ya'll have a great day!**

 **P.S. GO NINJA GO NINJA GO NINJA GO!**


	6. Chapter 6

****A/N: Well, the good news is that I didn't take nearly as long to update! Despite the fact that I took a break to work on a two shot focusing On Leo and Donnie's relationship. But enough will the self advertisement, on with the story! (Sorry about typos. I typed this REALLY late last night)****

Disclaimer: _I think we all understand by this point that I do not own the turtles, as much as I would like to fool myself into thinking that I do..._

Chapter 6

VI took Leo and Raph on a tour of his mansion on Vanilla Ice. Well, he started them on a tour. The mansion was more like a palace really, and it would take about three plus days to tour the entire thing. About a fourth of the way through, the tall dude, whose named was Isadore, came and reported that Donatello was awake. Raph promptly explained everything that had happened since the crash to him. But he left out the part about Leo having asthma. That would be a conversation for another day.

April and Casey had not woken up yet, but that was probably because they were humans and so they lacked the superior durability and fast recovery that the turtles' mutation had granted them. They weren't that badly hurt, either. They would be fine.

Mikey was a whole different story, and his brothers' main concern. They explained to VI how Mikey had reacted upon awakening. VI looked very distant. He had walked away, muttering something about the Triceratons and how it was impossible that they could have built the thing so fast. Needless to say, the turtles were confused, and even more worried.

But nothing could really have prepared them for what happened when Mikey did awaken...

####################################################

When he opened his eyes and sat up, he felt different. He felt a lot better than he had felt beforehand. Strange. The burning feeling in his throat was no longer there, the aches in his bones had disappeared, and he skin no longer felt burned and scratched.

He now had a mission, to escape from the strange creatures who had captured him. He didn't know why his enemies would help him to heal, unless they had a dastardly plan that involved him being fully recuperated. Or maybe they just didn't like to torture their enemies until they were at full strength.

He glanced around the room that he was being kept in. Long rows of beds with IV stands next to them stretched on in either direction. He almost couldn't see the walls. Various cabinets filled with boxes and pill containers where on the wall in front of him. Huh, this place looked like an infirmary of some sort.

He swiveled his legs over the side of the bed. He looked down and nearly choked. His feet were GREEN! They were wrapped in strange honey-brown colored bandages. And he had THREE TOES! He gave a shrill, feminine screech as he jumped backwards. Immediately, he heard footsteps in the corridor outside.

The door burst open and inside ran the red creature, whose name was Raphael, he remembered from the previous time he had awaken. He was followed by the blue creature and the green creature. A strange man brought up the rear.

"Mikey? What's wrong?" the blue creature asked.

He didn't understand why they kept calling him that! But now that he had found his voice, he planned on using it!

"MY NAME IS NOT MIKEY!" he yelled at them. He lashed out with one arm. One green arm. When he caught sight of it, his eyes widened. He looked on in horror. This was most certainly his arm, whether he liked it or not. He raised a quivering hand to his face and concluded that it was also green. And he only had three fingers.

With that observation, he lost any amount of self control he had managed to ascertain earlier. He screamed again.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? WHAT ARE YOU?" he screeched, stumbling backwards. He turned to run, and froze as he caught sight of a mirror. He stared.

The person staring back was most decidedly NOT a person. It, " _No, he_ ," he corrected himself, was short, chubby, and green all over. And he had a shell. He stared into his own bright blue eyes. There was an orange bandana on his face. He had a belt, elbow and knee pads, and those honey-colored bandages on him. He looked like...a giant turtle?

"What do you mean? Mikey, snap out of it, bro!" Raph cried.

"What did you do to me..." he whispered, his voice trailing.

"Wha-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" he asked again, pure anger radiating off of him. "I'M A HIDEOUS FREAK!" The three creatures winced at that.

"Mikey, we're your brothers, remember?" the blue creature said, stepping forward. "Mikey, it's me, Leo. And Raph and Donnie. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong," he said, with a fake, nervous laugh. "I wake up and I have NO IDEA where I am, or who you FREAKS are, and why I look like one of YOU!" He paused for effect, taking a deep breath. "And I have NO IDEA why you keep calling me MIKEY! There, are you happy now?"

"You don't remember anything?" the purple creature asked.

"NO! And you had better let me go RIGHT NOW!" he said, planting his hands on his hips. These creatures where messing with him, playing mind games. They had probably subjected him to horrible experiments! Mutated him to the point of nonrecognition, and then completely wiped his memory! Maybe they wanted him to join them! And they were kidnapping people and turning them into freaks to join their army!

"Uh, okay. You're our brother. And your name is Mikey. Well, it's Michelangelo, but we call you Mikey for short," the purple banded creature, " _Donnie,_ " he reminded himself, with the giant stick stuttered.

" _They_ _call_ _him Mikey? That was their stupid pet name for their minion?_ " he though furiously.

"And our planet, Earth, got sucked into a vortex, but we took you, because you were unconscious, into a spaceship that some robot brought to help us escape," the blue creature, Leo, added.

" _They blew up my planet? And captured me because I was unconscious?_ " he took a step backwards, partly angry and partly afraid. He couldn't really place himself, exactly. But he could tell that he wasn't one who stayed angry for long. And now fear was starting to creep in.

"Yeah, but then the robot dude who saved us attacked us! So Fearless over here sliced him into robot bits and then the spaceship crashed!" Raphael said, glaring at Leo.

" _They're nothing but a bunch of liars and murderers! I have to get out of here!_ " he thought, now entirely terrified. But something wouldn't let his brain seize up with fear. A little voice in the back of his head that was urging him to stay calm and focused, and to not run away with an unflattering feminine shriek. He ignored it.

He screeched again and turned, and this time there was no mirror to distract him, injuries to hinder him, or creatures to restrain him. He took off in a blind panic, zipping down the long room past the row of beds. His own speed surprised him.

" _Gotta get outta here, gotta get outta here, gotta get outta here,_ " he repeated to himself as he ran, panting. " _Can't let them catch me again!_ " He glanced behind him. The creatures had taken off after him and were right on his heels. " _NoNoNoNoNoNoNoooooooooo!_ "

################################################################

~15 minutes previously~

"Wow, this architecture is fascinating! The steel alloids used are incredible!" Donnie exclaimed as he ran his hand over the shiny metal. VI chuckled behind him.

"Yes, I suppose they would be pretty impressive to an Earthling," he said. He glanced at his watch. "It's nearly time to eat. There's no point in waiting for your companions to awaken. They can eat when they wake up."

"Yes! I'm starving!" Raph exclaimed, fist pumping the air. "Watcha got to eat around here?"

"Oh, all of the usual space delicacies. Powdered slug crumpets, eel noodles, roast Bomburst body, and Who Hash." VI chuckled at the looks on their faces. "But don't worry, we have some good old New York style pizza as well. In fact, Vanilla Ice is the only planet with pizza, simply because after I returned from Earth, I was determined that my chef's learn to make it."

"Good call," Donnie sighed in relief. Suddenly, a high pitched scream made them slap their hands over their ears and wince. They could recognize that scream anywhere.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled. He took off, heading for the infirmary. Donnie were on his heels in an instant, with Leo limping along as fast as he could. VI followed along.

Raph flung the door open to find Mikey on the floor staring at his feet. Mikey looked up, at the sound of the door, and his eyes widened. Then they narrowed with determination. He scrambled onto his feet and instinctively took a defensive stance.

"Mikey, what's wrong?" Leo asked, pushing past his younger brother.

"MY NAME IS NOT MIKEY!" he screamed, to his older brothers shock.

Mikey brought his arm up as if to defend himself and then froze. He stared at it in wonder. Raph panicked. Was there something wrong with his arm? Some injury Donnie and the Vanilla Ice doctors had missed? He brought his hand up to his face and his eyes widened even more, until they were the size of saucers. His breath came in short gasps.

Suddenly, Mikey screamed again. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? WHAT ARE YOU?" He turned to run, but froze at the sight of a mirror. Mikey looked horrified as he examined himself. His older brothers were speechless. What the heck?

Donnie ran everything he knew bout the situation through his head. Immediately, possibilities popped up in his mind. Was Mikey having some twisted version of a nightmare? And sleepwalking while having it? That actually was very common, and it happened to a lot of people. Or maybe he hit his head in that crash? Or maybe-

"What do you mean? Mikey, snap out of it, bro!" Raph cried, snapping Donnie out of his thoughts.

"What did you do to me..." Mikey whispered. Raph's eyes widened. Do to him? Raph hadn't done anything to Mikey! Okay, he might've hit him a little harder than necessary before they had left for patrol the night of the invasion, but that was because Mikey had silly stringed him! And he hadn't done anything since then!  
"Wha-" he began to say, but Mikey cut him off.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Mikey asked again, pure anger radiating off of him. "I'M A HIDEOUS FREAK!" All three of them winced at the word 'freak'. They had gotten used to being called freaks, but they never used it about each other, no matter how mad they got. Never.

"Mikey, we're your brothers, remember?" Leo pleaded, taking a step forward longingly. "Mikey, it's me, Leo. And Raph and Donnie. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong," Mikey said, with a fake, nervous laugh. "I wake up and I have NO IDEA where I am, or who you FREAKS are, and why I look like one of YOU!" He paused for effect, taking a deep breath. "And I have NO IDEA why you keep calling me MIKEY! There, are you happy now?"

"You don't remember anything?" Donnie asked, confused and very worried. What could have possibly happened. Unless that Triceraton thing that Mikey had been hooked up too-

"NO! And you had better let me go RIGHT NOW!" Mikey said, snapping him out of his thought process again.

"Uh, okay. You're our brother. And your name is Mikey. Well, it's Michelangelo, but we call you Mikey for short," Donnie stuttered. He might as well give Mikey the answers he wanted. If he would calm down, then they could start trying to figure out what happened.

"And our planet, Earth, got sucked into a vortex, but we took you, because you were unconscious, into a spaceship that some robot brought to help us escape," Leo added. He wanted nothing more than to reach out to his baby brother, figure out what was wrong.

"Yeah, but then the robot dude who saved us attacked us! So Fearless over here sliced him into robot bits and then the spaceship crashed!" Raph said, glaring at Leo, who rolled his eyes.

Mikey tensed up. It looked like he was considering calming down for a second, but then his eyes went back to widening in fear as he screeched yet again, and man was it loud, and turning on his heel. He bolted away from them.

The three turtles immediately followed their scared and confused little brother. They would figure out what was wrong. They had to! They would do it together, and nothing was going to stop them! If they had to tear up half the galaxy to find a cure for Mikey's condition, they would. And they would do it together.

 ** **A/N: Leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter! And leave review of you didn't enjoy the chapter, telling me what you didn't like. Flames are actually welcome, because I use it as constructive criticism... But please be somewhat nice! I respond to signed reviews!****

 ** **Also, if anyone caught the Princess Bride reference I slipped in there, than you are awesome! If you didn't, you are still awesome! :) :) :) :)****

 ** **Also, if anyone would like to Beta read this story for me and possibly others, PLEASE PM ME!****


End file.
